


Heaven and Earth Beetles

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), Arc 1 WoF, Beetle has all three "Nightwing" powers, Prophetic Visions, Sunny has a brother, future sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: One destined for greatness, one having great powers. A brother and sister torn and restitched. A family's legacy and the curse of the three moons.
Relationships: Sunny & Original Male Characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Heaven and Earth Beetles

A single, strained cry came out from the awaiting mother. The egg was a pale gold, enveloped in the light of the moons. Thorn watched as her single egg cracked open on it's own, and as the dragonet showed his face he was scooped up on his mother's talons. He was odd, as expected from the birth of a hybrid. His eyes opened to show emerald green and outlined by silver scales at the corner. He looked up, the claws reaching for the moons above, then to his mother's face. He saw blips of horror, and then a few of hope. He didn't know what he was born into, but he would figure it out soon enough.


End file.
